


Title Finally Relevant

by Jaffre



Category: Gunpoint (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gessler: Come and fucking get me, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: Way less quirky than the title suggest. A retelling of an ending to the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newtt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtt/gifts).



The gunshot echoed in his mind. Second one of the night. He knew a sniper would be there within seconds, but he couldn't stop staring at the pool of blood forming on the ground.

It wasn't the first time he killed. Back then, it was accidental. Hired officers on guard duty don't have Dropshot trenchcoats that absorb shocks like he does. He panicked, throwing them both out a window, and because of it, the other didn't make it.

The second time, he was angry. Angry at whoever killed Selena and started this whole mess. Angry at himself for letting _her_ down. The next person he laid his hands on to knock out never woke up.

The third time was self-defense, minutes ago. When the agent was beating him to a pulp, he did the unimaginable and pulled the trigger. The weight of their body on his, a tombstone on his soul.

Still high on the adrenaline, he made his way back to the top of the tower in trembling steps. They held each other at gunpoint. Gessler gave in, and lowered his weapon. But Conway, oh Conway. Richard Conway had enough of this nonsense. Too many people had died, but there was no turning back. Not now. Tonight, he was putting a definite end to this, in bloody letters.

The gunshot echoed in his mind, his eyes filled with the red spreading at his feet, too shaken to shed tears. The distant sound of police sirens was his call back to reality. In a matter of seconds, he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Newtt who brought angst back in my warm little heart (luv u) because if I have to come to grip that Katie did die, so does Conway.


End file.
